objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Show Characters/p3
Twisted Turns Ace.png|Ace Cactus.png|Cactus Claw Machine.png|Claw Machine Diamond pose.png|Diamond Earthy.png|Earthy Eggnog.png|Eggnog Elmo.png|Elmo Film Reel.png|Film Reel Glowstone Dust.png|Glowstone Dust Green Jam.png|Green Jam Jack.png|Jack Light Blue stick.png|Light Blue Stick Meme (Twisted Turns).png|Meme Nerd Glasses.png|Nerd Glasses Paralellogram.png|Paralellogram Pill Bottle.png|Pill Bottle Plaque.png|Plaque Projector.png|Projector Sapper.png|Sapper Scarfy.png|Scarfy Symbol.png|Symbol Water Cooler.png|Water Cooler Gaben.png|GABEN Weeping Statue.png|Weeping Statue Alex.png|Alex Troll face.png|Troll Face Magnet Board.png|Magnet Board Yen.png|Yen Tether Ball.png|Tether Ball Rampy.png|Rampy Kool aid man by rbrofficeman-d818qxp.png|Kool Aid Man Twisted Turns Reboot 3 Card2.png|3 Card Action Replay update by rbrofficeman-d985pva.png|Action Replay Bookmark 2.png|Bookmark Candy Corn TTR.png|Candy Corn Diamond Ore v2 by rbrofficeman-d9awif1.png|Diamond Ore EOP.png|Eye of Providence Film reel by rbrofficeman-d87c4vf.png|Film Reel FireFlowerAndIceFlowerPose.png|Fire Flower and Ice Flower Force Shield2.png|Force Shield Grenade2.png|Grenade Headband2.png|Headband Meme by rbrofficeman-d93ndx3.png|Meme Nerd Glasses2.png|Nerd Glasses Paralellogram2.png|Paralellogram Shock bracelet v2 by rbrofficeman-d93ndx3.png|Shock Braceletet Star Coin TTR.png|Star Coin TARDIS POSE.png|Tardis Telephone Booth2.png|Telephone Booth Warp Pipe.png|Warp Pipe Watch2.png|Watch WaterCoolerPose.png|Water Cooler YenPose.png|Yen IMG_0621.PNG|Excersise Ball Shape Battle Red circle pose by ultraboldore72-d837at1.png|Red Circle Grey hexagon by ninjaxxsniper-d7z2zh1.png|Grey Hexagon Orange Rectangle.png|Orange Rectangle 212px-Shape battle bottle cap by pddrmanimationpro-d7md4lz.png|Bottle Cap 212px-Shape battle round square by pddrmanimationpro-d7md7sa.png|Round Square 212px-Shape battle strawberry by pddrmanimationpro-d7md7dt.png|Strawberry 212px-Shape battle brown rectangle by pddrmanimationpro-d7md4tw.png|Brown Rectangle 212px-Shape battle gold square by pddrmanimationpro-d7md5pm.png|Gold Square 212px-Shape battle orange pentagon by pddrmanimationpro-d7md7a2.png|Orange Pentagon 212px-Shape battle green pentagon by pddrmanimationpro-d7md6ad.png|Green Pentagon Shape battle cracker by pddrmanimationpro-d7md5jc.png|Cracker 212px-Shape battle green ball by pddrmanimationpro-d7md65k.png|Green Ball Plum (2).png|Plum Indigo Triangle (2).png|Indigo Triangle Shape battle tokey by pddrmanimationpro-d7md7b5.png|Tokey 212px-Shape battle pizza by pddrmanimationpro-d7md7hy.png|Pizza Blueberry (2).png|Blueberry 212px-Shape battle microphone by pddrmanimationpro-d7md72w.png|Microphone Red_Circle_Speaker_Box.PNG|Red Circle Speaker Box Round_Square_Speaker_Box.PNG|Round Square Speaker Box 3d_cube.png|3D Cube Object Insanity OIR Sign.png|Sign OIR Fish Food.png|Fish Food OIR Stamp.png|Stamp OIR Perfume.png|Perfume OIR Gear.png|Gear OIR Tangerine.png|Tangerine OIR Water.png|Water OIR Triangle.png|Triangle OIR TNT.png|TNT OIR Magnet.png|Magnet OIR Deodorant.png|Deodorant OIR Food Coloring.png|Food Coloring OIR Tea.png|Tea OIR Tree.png|Tree OIR Glass.png|Glass OIR Cocktail.png|Cocktail OIR Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe OIR Moneybank.png|Moneybank OIR Glove.png|Glove OIR Plant.png|Plant OIR Phone.png|Phone IMG_0573.PNG|Highlighter (host) E87CCE82-F8C5-4474-9C72-655AF7BDD465.jpeg|Blue Highlighter (antagonist) Inanimations Inanimations 3DS Pose.png|3DS 300-Minute Energy Pose.png|5 Hour Energy Almond Elation Pose.png|Almond Joy Bacon Pose.png|Bacon Beach Ball's New Pose.png|Beachball Carrot Pose.png|Carrot Cotton Ball's New Pose.png|Cottonball Inanimations Cheesy Pose.png|Cheesy Corny Pose.png|Corny Cucumber Pose.png|Cucumber Doughball Pose.png|Doughball Emoticon Pose.png|Emoticon Floppy Disc Pose.png|Floppy Disk Guitar Pose.png|Guitar Hot Sauce Pose.png|Hot Sauce Taffy Pose.png|Laffy Taffy Leash Pose.png|Leash Inanimations Lego Pose.png|Lego Lemony Pose.png|Lemony Limey Pose.png|Limey Lipstick Pose.png|Lipstick Magnet Pose.png|Magnet MG Inaniamtions Pose.png|Magnifying Glass Inanimations Paintbrush Pose.png|Paintbrush Inanimations Peapod Pose.png|Peapod Pie Inaniamtions.png|Pie Phony.png|Phony Polychoron.png|Polychoron Shroomy.png|Shroomy Shrimpy.png|Shrimpy Snickers.png|Snickers Soapy.png|Soapy Sproky.png|Sporky Starry 2.png|Starry Sticky.png|Sticky Sushi 3.png|Sushi Swordy Pose.png|Swordy Torch Pose.png|Torch Top Hat Pose.png|Top Hat Tune Pose NEW!.png|Tune Water Balloon.png|Water Balloon Computery Season 2.png|Computery (Host) Object Craziness Crossy.png|Crossy Crowny.png|Crowny Facebook (OC Pose).png|Facebook Glasses (OC Pose).png|Glasses Gum Pose 1.png|Gum Just a pose 2.png|Gumbally J.png|J Map (OC Pose).png|Map Milk for Kalini.png|Milk Moustache 2014 Pose.png|Moustache Moustachio.png|Moustachio Neon Donut.png|Neon Donut Pokeball (OC Pose).png|Pokeball 196px-Potatoey new pose.png|Potatoey TrafficLight.png|Traffic Light (Host) Land of the Objects Test Tube Pose HCTLOO.png|Test Tube Straw.png|Straw Post-It.png|Post-It Peppermint (LOTO Pose).png|Peppermint Oxygen Tank.png|Oxygen Tank Mirror (LOTO Pose).png|Mirror Microscope Glass Slide.png|Microscope Glass Slide Lemon (LOTO Pose).png|Lemon Cup (LOTO Pose).png|Cup Breath Mint.png|Breath Mint Stop Sign.png|Stop Sign Clothes Pin.png|Clothes Pin Cursor.png|Cursor Scuba Mask.png|Scuba Mask Toothpick.png|Toothpick Picture (LOTO Pose).png|Picture Candle (LOTO Pose).png|Candle Button (LOTO Pose).png|Button Plug.png|Plug Paper Clip.png|Paperclip Groundy.png|Groundy Top Pose HCTLOO.png|top Object Island FlashlightPose.png|Flashlight ObjectIslandLollipopPose.png|Lollipop PaintBucketPose.png|Paint Bucket SoccerBallPose.png|Soccer Ball Stoney.png|Stoney TurtleShellPose.png|Turtle Shell TreePose.png|Tree TimerPose.png|Timer 9-BallPose.png|9-Ball BallOIS.png|Ball ToxicWastePose.png|Toxic Waste DictionaryPose.png|Dictionary SkypeIconPose.png|Skype Icon BinocularsPose.png|Binoculars ShieldPose.png|Shield Toilet Paper (OI Pose).png|Toilet Paper WindowPose.png|Window Gumball Machine (OI Pose) .png|Gumball Machine SunglassesPose.png|Sunglasses HeadphonesPose.png|Headphones AmplifierPose.png|Amplifier Object Redundancy AnalBeadsPose.png|Anal Beads BabybelPose.png|Babybel BaublePose.png|Bauble BlindfoldPose.png|Blindfold ORBodyPillowPose.png|Body Pillow BriefcasePose.png|Briefcase BlueStuffPose.png|Blue Stuff CannyPose.png|Canny ChickenLegPose.png|Chicken Leg FezPose.png|Fez FireworkPose.png|Firework FlaskPose.png|Flask JoystickPose.png|Joystick LenniePose.png|Lennie MagicHatPose.png|Magic Hat NotepadPose.png|Notepad Pantsu.png|Pantsu PebblePose.png|Pebble PlatterPose.png|Platter PoopPose.png|Poop ScarfyPose.png|Scarfy SeedPose.png|Seed ShrekPose.png|Shrek TamponPose.png|Tampon VibratorPose.png|Vibrator ZunePose.png|Zune IMG_0344.PNG|Pikaboom Object Lockdown Acorn (OLD Pose).png|Acorn Balloon (OLD Pose).png|Balloon Banana (OLD Pose).png|Banana Berry (OLD Pose).png|Berry Bottle (OLD Pose).png|Bottle Bucket (OLD Pose).png|Bucket Can (OLD Pose).png|Can Cherry (OLD Pose).png|Cherry Circle (OLD Pose).png|Circle I Cone (OLD Pose).png|Cone Dimond.png|Diamond D&G.png|Dollar & George Grassy (OLD Pose).png|Grassy Hosyt_auec.png|Hot Sauce Limey.png|Limey Eminem.png|M&M Milky.png|Milky Moon (OLD Pose).png|Moon Notebook (OLD Pose).png|Notebook Painty.png|Paint Palette Pumpkin_Pose.png|Pumpkin Sk8.png|Skateboard Snowboard.png|Snowboard Stahp_sign0011.png|Stop Sign Sun (OLD Pose).png|Sun Teapot (OLD Pose).png|Teapot Umbrella (OLD Pose).png|Umbrella Yarn_Pose0001.png|Yarn Drago.png|Drago (Non-Contestant) Lock (OLD Pose).png|Lock (Co-Host) Fire Extinguisher.png|Fire Extinguisher (Host) Super Object Battle Black Circle 2.png|Black Circle 2 DCE81365-4D03-494E-A2C7-621B1D95EE06.png|Burger D290D64D-970F-40A4-A0B5-D0C8D7B4EAFE.png|Bushy B2807919-1A79-4CB5-8946-E827EA6BB763.png|Disco Ball 43236ACD-9B77-4322-8A2F-CBB9D077AF3C.png|Envelope 96855B56-34FE-482B-AE22-A9626D6AF341.png|Forky BF5E0636-CD24-4323-9693-9A46EB71B060.jpeg|Spoony 6AECD9C3-479B-4CD7-8542-5704A66C7C7B.png|Lemony 22A585FA-74BE-42EF-AD05-2EEBF910FD12.png|Music Disc 973016E4-6C1C-4156-B226-4298B847E4B2.png|Soapy 60F778B3-1533-4EFB-AE65-C639A204D46D.png|Water Balloon 1D2AB059-0C7A-4323-8184-58BE5C61EAEB.png|NES controller 663C09E5-0623-4FF8-B0C1-7471196BAD33.png|Sticky (host) F8D4AC25-DCF0-4D50-9FEA-9EFAAD95C398.jpeg|Wii Remote (replacement host) Insane Shapes CirclePose.png|Circle RectaglePose.png|Rectangle TrianglePose.png|Triangle SquarePose.png|Square StarPose.png|Star HeartPose.png|Heart PentagonPose.png|Pentagon TrapezoidPose.png|Trapezoid HexagonPose.png|Hexagon DodecagonPose.png|Dodecagon Batte For The Respect Of Roboty 67FF6058-3FB4-45D9-8E95-4D0186A166BF.png|Firey SR. A71E2931-F07D-4740-B400-7FE5837C339B.png|Tweeny 888545B1-4855-4FD1-A3CA-C7C11869E2FC.png|8-ball from BFB AF3341F4-3A3E-4835-9909-692E37EFF4A0.png|Syringe 24CCB05C-D7A6-47D4-BAC5-4D8E8086EABD.png|Eraser Roboty E051DC7E-C114-4AC0-8391-70F2F059B0B4.png|Ball 17450631-C333-4B67-8E2C-79F734EA4E85.png|Photograph of 8-ball from BFB 8A65F489-62F1-4307-B5D9-83B3C1F5D61A.png|Epic Guy C55EA446-4B52-4ABF-AF9B-4120B75F462D.png|Randomy 53A50BC5-354B-4A5C-B363-52CA4A911931.png|Broboty 3BE6A7F9-F3E2-4B0F-B4A8-540529670EDC.png|Mountainy F3F5D403-3BC4-4144-A5F7-58E308309B4D.png|Airport Security Checkpointing D7A736D1-F20C-4DA2-A0B5-88EF00321A5C.png|Frame-by-Frame Bfsp portrait Roboty.png|Roboty (host) 8CF34727-BA59-4343-8F8D-764C2D2745A2.png|Minecraftian Category:Twisted Turns Category:Twisted Turns Reboot Category:Shape Battle Category:Object Insanity Category:Inanimations Category:Object Craziness Category:Land Of The Objects Category:Object Island Category:Object Redundancy Category:Object Lockdown Category:Insane Shapes Category:Object Invasion Category:Entity Warfield Category:Optical entities Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Battle for Cheese Land Category:Object Show Characters